What hapens with little kids at the Mansion
by klucky
Summary: Kitty and Rogue and Kurt all get turned into 2-3 yearolds. Kitty acts normal, rogue acts like herself, kurt throws stuff lance just found out and logan put in his say.
1. holly Snap! what happened here! Logan:

Have you ever wondered how little kids would act if they were put at the mansion? I have very often, and as I'm too lazy to do a romance and make it someone's kids this sorta popped out. Don't ask where the machine came from, the story will give you nightmares. Just go with it. I don't know when this takes place, but they have the mansion and the new kids and forge.  
  
Klucky: I don't own a damn thing.  
  
Baby rogue: owww, Ah'm gunna tell wolvie on yyyyyoooooooouuuuuu!  
  
Klucky: ****  
  
Baby rogue: LLLLLOOOOGGGGGGGAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!!! SSSHHHEEE CCRRUSSSSEDDDD!  
  
Klucky: shut up before you give up any other part of the story.  
  
Baby rogue: By the way, wha tha f*** is up wit' "Baby Rogue?" Ah'm no baby!  
  
Klucky: and you said I cursed.  
  
Li'l Rogue: better, truce?  
  
Klucky: truce.  
  
Forge (FORGE! He still has the goatee) walked up the stairs to the mansion. He was carrying a big and *very * heavy box. It looked normal, to all but him. He knew he had to find some place safe to put it. God knows what would happen if one of the bad guys got it. Forge gave an involuntary shudder. The results would be awful.  
  
"hey forge, what is the box?" asked Scott. Forge didn't answer, he just dumped it into Scott's arms. Which nearly fell off it was just that heavy.  
  
"don't touch it or unwrap it or go near it. Guard it with your life," said forge shortly. That was enough for Scott. He just walked in and put it in the entryway. Then he decided he and jean should go to the movies. All the little newbies were running around the mall attempting the impossible. Keeping jubilee from spending more then 1000 dollars at the mall. Kitty Kurt and Rogue were still at school. That was a little strange as it was a Saturday. They were working on the next school play, the ruby in the smoke or something. Scott left with jean for the movies and didn't think of the box till he got home.  
  
Bobby and Ray were in the lead. The lead of the group of mutants anyway. They were all tramping up the stares to the mansion. They had found jean and Scott making out in his car. (he hadn't even put the top up, so it wasn't all that hard.) anyway, it was late, almost 10 or so. Bobby wanted just to go to sleep, then wake up at 2 to edit the film of jean and Scott. That should get him out of danger room duty for the next month or so. Ray opened the door for him.  
  
They all stopped dead.  
  
All thoughts of black mail momentarily left bobby's mind. Momentarily.  
  
Two little children were running around the living room in oversized underwear.  
  
One was blue and fuzzy and had a tail. He kept popping around the room throwing things at the girl. She had brown hair and her underwear had pictures of Barbie on it. They were both squealing happily totally oblivious to the gaggle of confused teens standing around them.  
  
The girl in the Barbie underwear noticed them first. She ran up to them and shrilled, "hi! Who are you guys? Do you live here? Could you give us new clothes? All of the other ones we found were to big."  
  
"K-k-kitty?" said Jubilee blankly.  
  
"Yeah," she giggled happily.  
  
"An-and your Kurt?" she asked pointing to the boy with fur.  
  
The boy nodded his head vigorously. He ported over and hugged jean, who nearly fell over. She was still in a stupor.  
  
"Is there any other kids around here your age?" asked bobby. He wanted to know if the professor had been miget-ised or maybe Logan. That wouldn't end well.  
  
"yup, there is one little girl. She dresses weird and she isn't very nice."  
  
"Do you know her name?" asked bobby urgently. He had an idea of who it was, "and what did she say."  
  
"She told us to" she looked around nervously and got bobby to lean closer, "she told us to shut the something up," she leaned back.  
  
"the something up?" asked Evan, "is that what she said?"  
  
"no, she said something else but I don't remember what it was, I think it started with an f or something and rimed with duck, or truck. I don't member what it was exactly."  
  
"gggggggrrrrrreeeeeaaaaaaatttttt," moaned bobby.  
  
  
  
The group now split. A few went to buy the little ones new clothes, some others went to keep the little kids from destroying more stuff. Jamie went to gloat about not being the smallest. The majority went to look for rogue.  
  
It was easier said then done.  
  
"She must be playing hide and seek," muttered Evan.  
  
"come out come out where ever you are!" yelled bobby, "what? It was worth a try."  
  
"yeah but even when we do find her what do we do?" muttered Scott angrily.  
  
"whatdaya mean?" asked Amara.  
  
"well, how could she know about her powers? They obviously still work like kitty's and Kurt's but she won't be wearing enough to protect us," said Scott sadly.  
  
"oh I didn't think about that," muttered bobby.  
  
"pulse, have any of you thought about how big of a bitch buying gloves for a toddler would be?" said Amara.  
  
"true that will be-ouf!" Evan tripped over a big cardboard box in the middle of the room. It was half way open on the opposite side.  
  
"Hey I remember that!" said Scott suddenly, "forge told me to keep it safe. I bet that's what made them all little. Kitty must have started to tinker with it. And I guess they only remember that off a 2 or 3 year old."  
  
"wow," muttered Evan, "lets take it down to the basement."  
  
"no way you could lift it, I remember it nearly took my arms off," said Scott.  
  
Ray picked it up. He didn't even strain himself to do it. "uh-hu."  
  
"hey, no fair, they probably took it out, lets put it down and open it."  
  
Inside the box was a strange site. A little sleeping girl was curled up in a tiny ball with a CD player still on and a book that looked bigger then her. The girl rolled over.  
  
"thanks fer shutin' 'em up fer me," she muttered.  
  
"hey, get outta there!" said Scott worriedly.  
  
"fahn, fahn," she muttered as she crawled out. She was dress in a rather strange way. She had on a tank top that went to her hips even with the straps tied. She had a black mini skirt on that with to her shins and black and green striped socks then must have gone past her knees. The strangest thing was what was on her arms. She must have found her gloves were just to big because she had wrapped green plastic-wrap all the way up to her shoulders. It stuck all her fingers together like she was wearing those annoying snow glove things.  
  
Evan chucked at her strange attire. She glared at him so hard he nearly wet himself. She obviously didn't change that much with age.  
  
"hey little girl," said jean softly, "what your name?"  
  
"rogue, an don't ya forget it," she said stiffly, "the way y'all talk is lahk ya think Ah'm a baby or summat."  
  
"but you are," said Scott logically.  
  
"but Ah know what Ah was lahk when Ah was 15 even if now Ah'm only 3 or sommat."  
  
"how do you know you cute little thing?" asked jean softly. She hadn't caught on that rogue didn't like being treated like a baby.  
  
"Ah re-read mah diary o' corse," she said glowering at jean.  
  
"Oh well aren't you so cute! Thinking your all grown up and reading!" squealed jean, she probably would have pinched her cheek if she hadn't known her powers still worked.  
  
Rogue thew a look at bobby that said quite plainly 'tha hell is up with this crazy gal? Could ya get her away 'fore Ah kill her?!?' bobby also noticed that she seemed to be scraping at the plastic wrap around her left hand.  
  
"Hey roguery" bobby said quickly, "what happened to your hair?"  
  
"mah hair has always been this long. Ah cut it when I was 12 or summat. Don't know why, Ah luv mah hair long. Ah can put it in a braid lahk this," she lifted up the perfect braid that went down to her waist. It had a little bit of white in it. Not like she used to be but there was defiantly two tones. "it took me 20 minuets jus ta set it up lahk this."  
  
"you know who you remind me of?" asked bobby, rogue shook her head, "hornet form the thief lord. You told me all about that book and I'm half way through it. Do you want to let me read it to you?"  
  
"Sure," she muttered sleepily, "that woul be ok. Ah'm pretty tired right now," she gave out a yawn that was just to big for her. "Damn kindergaden body," she murmured as she followed bobby out of the room.  
  
"Ok, I think this warrants as an all alert meeting."  
  
30 minuets later all three children had been put to bed. It only took 5 for Sam to "3 little pigs" kitty and Kurt into submission, but bobby had to read 54 pages of "thief lord" before rogue nodded off. She had used up her last bit of energy laughing at how hornet had nearly killed victor by setting two vicious purse carrying grannies at him. Bobby had to admit that rogue was more like hornet then anyone would guess.  
  
Now the talk had turned away from how cute they were and on to what exactly they should do with them.  
  
"so what do we do with them when we have to go fight?" asked jean.  
  
"We could hire sitters," suggested Evan.  
  
"And have our secrets exposed! No way. There is now way Kurt and kitty would not use their powers or use a halloo watch for the sitter," growled Logan.  
  
"Maybe you could just leave them with me," said Jamie, "its not like you let me go anyway."  
  
"But could you handle them?" asked the professor.  
  
"Sure, all I have to do is lock kitty and Kurt in the danger room and set it on park or something. I would of corse have to watch them just in case they fell of the swings or something."  
  
"What about strips?" growled Logan.  
  
"Oh she's no trouble," said bobby looking up. "If you give her a good book, or mabey a game boy or something she'll entertain herself for hours."  
  
"She can read?" said Jamie blankly, "I sure as heck couldn't read when I was 3, how can she?"  
  
"Maybe," said the professor, "she did keep some memories from before the de aging process. That would also explain why she knows all about us and herself and some things little kids just shouldn't know."  
  
"She got her memories out of her diary, I sneaked a peek when she was nodding off, it had everything it. From what she did in math class in 3rd grade to Pietro's little fantasies. I think that her mom, Irene or Ilene or something, must have gotten her hooked on phonics when she was really little and just left her alone a lot. Either that or she was a pretty smart little kid," said bobby calmly.  
  
"I think the professor's theory is more likely," said Scott, "mabey she can remember how the thing works and where they put it. Plus you can't go from child protegee to what she is now."  
  
Bobby seethed with silent anger. He and rogue weren't the best of friends but they did get along quite well.  
  
"well ok, its late, lets finish this later," said storm.  
  
  
  
"bobby?"  
  
"yeah rogue," replied bobby. The room was totally dark, but he still say the little green dots that belonged to his old friend.  
  
"Should Ah start actin' dumb?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"why would you ask such a thing?"  
  
"cuz people don't lahk it when li'l kids do stuff that's too big fer 'um."  
  
"Oh, well if you don't do algebra in front of them you'll be ok," said bobby. The other students had been giving her funny looks whenever she did anything un toddler like in front of them. In truth she hadn't kept her memory, she had learned all that from her diary. Bobby didn't want to think about how, he thought it was a little scary to. But he did always copy his homework problems for her so she could stay busily. What he felt proved it was the fact that she had 0 motor skills. It could take her up to 5 minuets to turn a page and she couldn't write at all. Even all her drawings looked like scribbles.  
  
"hey rouge."  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"Would you explain to me again why you don't run around screaming at the top of your lungs and watch Barney?"  
  
"'Part from tha obvious? It didn't full forget, but Ah still cant 'member properly, its just lahk when Ah re-do it I remember how to do it the first time. Only jus' a li'l."  
  
"why cant the other two do that?"  
  
"Ah don know, maybe cuz Ah had it put in mah head before Ah could fully forget 'bought it properly."  
  
"Ok, I still think you might be lying about something. But good night all the same."  
  
"night"  
  
...  
  
"rogue?"  
  
"what do ya want?"  
  
"why are you still here?"  
  
"could Ah stay wichya?"  
  
"ok I guess."  
  
  
  
Awwww, so do you ppl want me to continue? Do you think I should burn it and go work on one of my other more neglected stories? Should I do both? Ask me questions, chew me out, say it rocks. I don't care just say sommat. Plz give me ideas on what sort of stuff you want to see happen. And I won't forget about my other stories. I promise. 


	2. lance finds out, and passes out, and log...

Disclaimer: in am not in possession of anything.  
  
Klucky: More of the baby x ppl!  
  
Baby rogue: X MEN! And didn't we go over the whole "baby" thing last time?  
  
Klucky: just for that you will have a tiny little role.  
  
Lil Rogue: *beep*  
  
Klucky: glade I caught that, could up the rating you know. So on to the next chappie, this is mostly about kitty, and lance. But wolvie has probably the biggest part. As I need to break out of my obsessions old ways of only doing stuff about rogue.  
  
Lil Rogue: *beep*  
  
  
  
"Hey lance, what are you still doing here?" asked Pietro.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you had a date with the little x kitten tonight, yo."  
  
"I did, but when I called her ahead of time to ask if she was ready scotter picked it up and told me she was in 'no fit state to go out' yeah right," lance flomped down on the chair and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Did you do something wrong?" asked Pietro with the closest thing to worry that can grace his features.  
  
"I doubt it, yo," said Todd, "she should be damned pleased that any guy would take her to go see a reshowing of the titanic." Todd gave an involuntary shudder at the idea of sitting through it.  
  
"I know, but I still am worried. What if she's hurt? Or sad? Or lonely? Or grounded?" asked lance to his knees.  
  
"Wow," whispered Pietro, "he is so whipped."  
  
Todd nodded fervently.  
  
"All of those tings have one solution! We should go visit her to cheer her up!" shouted Todd. Lance was looking at them as though he had herd so Todd wanted to cover it up.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Sure thing, me and Pietro will come along incase she's PMSing along with the other girls and you need backup."  
  
"Or if she's grounded and you need a distraction," added Pietro.  
  
"Or if she's ok so you can cause a fight?" asked lance.  
  
"Or that," agreed Pietro.  
  
Lance made a sudden mad run for his car. Of couse Pietro and Todd beat him (Pietro was carrying Todd.)  
  
"{Censored}" muttered lance.  
  
Off they drove, off to the mansion. Off to, as lance felt, certain and unavoidable doom.  
  
They had left Fred at the house as he had a bucket of ice cream and reruns of "the Brady bunch" to keep him happy.  
  
"So, um, here we are, yo," said Todd lamely. He was a little shocked that no one was around. There was no one out on the grounds. And there were sounds of screams coming from inside.  
  
"Ok, let's go," said lance.  
  
"Wowowowowowow!" said Pietro, "have we learned nothing from horror moves?!? That creepy music, the fact its dark out in the middle of the day, no to mention that lightning just cracked over our heads!"  
  
"Theirs explanations for all that, yo. Storm is ticked of, and they are playing rogues old CD's." said Todd matter of factly.  
  
"Hey wait up lance!" the tow of them had to run up the stares to get to him. He had obviously tried to make a break for it. Not going to happen with these two. Not at all.  
  
Lance pushed open the door.  
  
[Logan's point of view. Censored as NC 17's ain't aloud any more]  
  
****in kids. Not that they weren't bad enough as teen age's, oh no! no they had to go and get, erm, babytized. So here's now my ****in day went.  
  
First I woke up to the screams of kitty. She had a nightmare. Not that I was gunna get up to help her or anything, but she kept crying for a long time.  
  
Rogue actually walked into my room to tell me she was screaming for me.  
  
Go figure.  
  
What happened to the days when we fought evil villains and saved the world? Oh no, now we have to take care of little babes? What the hell happened?!?  
  
So like I said, stripes was leading me down the hall, seriously, she gives me the creeps. Then I walk into their room and half-pint throws herself at me.  
  
What the flamin' hell?  
  
So she hangs around my neck and rogue crawls back into bed and I just stand there like some kind of idiot.  
  
For a moment I thought she was so cute it was worth the hassle of putting up with them.  
  
And only for a moment.  
  
Because right then she threw up. Luckily she didn't hit me but she did blast Scott as he walked in the door. Apparently he had come in to see what was wrong.  
  
Just a little late, eh one eye?  
  
At breakfast it was a whole different ****in affair.  
  
Kurt thew his cereal at the walls and screamed up to high heaven.  
  
'Ro tried to quite the ****er but it did NO good.  
  
Kitty was busy smearing her pudding around her table with a fork.  
  
The little ****er was screaming shrilly as she threw her own cereal at Ray.  
  
Rogue was sitting in a corner playing some little game about who would get more covered in cereal, and who would get more covered in pudding.  
  
Then jean made the biggest mistake of the whole **** filled morning. The poor sap walked over to her and picked her up. I could actually see her counting to ten.  
  
I knew what would happen right then.  
  
Jean hit the floor in a dead faint.  
  
****.  
  
No one even noticed.  
  
Then three hours later I was still thanking my lucky stars I was alive. Kurt and kitty were screaming and throwing there ****ing toys around. It was pitiful.  
  
Bobby was sitting near rogue trying to tell her off for the third time strait for knocking out jean again. ****in useless.  
  
All of the others ran around in circles trying to calm them down. Storm got so worked up the sky turned black and it stared to rain.  
  
****.  
  
At that moment lance walks in. he also brought two of his friends with him.  
  
The poor sap passed out right at the door.  
  
And guess who had to haul his lifeless body across the hall to put him on the couch?  
  
Me.  
  
****.  
  
His two little buddies turn tails and run. Poor guys.  
  
Gggggggggrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttttt.  
  
Now rocky-man is waking up.  
  
****in weirdoes.  
  
  
  
Klucky: Thank you thank you!  
  
Lil rogue: they haven't said anything yet.  
  
Klucky: I know, but they will. Hint hint nudge nudge wink wink.  
  
Lil rogue: what are all the *'s for.  
  
Klucky: they stand for the f word. Its just my teacher is standing over me as I write this and she already thinks I'm insane so I don't want to get detntion on top of that.  
  
Ms Navo: I don't think you are insane.  
  
Klucky: you should! Mwa hahahahahahah *hic * hahaha.. 


End file.
